Arrow: Beacon of Hope
"Beacon of Hope" is the seventeenth episode of season four of the superhero-action series Arrow, and is the eighty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Schultz with a script written by Ben Sokolowski and Brian Ford Sullivan. It fist aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, March 30th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Opening credits Guest Starring End credits Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. Based on the characters from DC Comics. * This episode is production code number 3J5817. * This episode had a viewership of 2.339 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States, which is up by .25 from the previous episode. * Actor Neal McDonough receives a "Special Appearance By" credit in this episode. * Actor Dean McKenzie is credited as Dean Monroe McKenzie in this episode. * This is the seventh episode of Arrow directed by Michael Schultz and his first episode from season four. He previously directed the season three episode, "Canaries". * This is the eighteenth episode of Arrow written or co-written by Ben Sokolowski. It is his third episode from season four of the series. He previously worked on "Sins of the Father". * This is the eleventh episode of Arrow written or co-written by Brian Ford Sullivan. This is his fifth episode from season four of the series. He previously wrote "Taken". His next episode is "Lost in the Flood". * Oliver Queen appears in both flashback and the main story. Baron Reiter and Taiana Venediktov appear in flashback only. * This is the second appearance of Brie Larvan in the DC Television Universe and her first appearance on Arrow. She was previously the main villain in the "All Star Team Up" episode of The Flash in season one of the series in 2015. Crew * Blake Neely - Composer * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Speed Weed - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Gordon Verheul - Director of photography * Richard Hudolin - Production designer * Jessie Murray - Editor * Michael Potkins - Production manager * Mark Bunting - First assistant director * Neil Allan - Second assistant director * Danielle Fowler - Makeup department head See also Keywords Bow and arrow | Bug-Eyed Bandit | Computer hacking | Flashback | Green Arrow | H.I.V.E. | Lian Yu | Star City Category:2016/Episodes Category:March, 2016/Episodes Category:Michael Schultz Category:Ben Sokolowski Category:Brian Ford Sullivan Category:Blake Neely Category:Beth Schwartz Category:Jon Wallace Category:Jennifer Lence Category:Carl Ogawa Category:Glen Winter Category:Keto Shimizu Category:Ben Sokolowski Category:Todd Pittson Category:Speed Weed Category:Sarah Schechter Category:Wendy Mericle Category:Andrew Kreisberg Category:Marc Guggenheim Category:Greg Berlanti Category:Gordon Verheul Category:Richard Hudolin Category:Jessie Murray Category:Michael Potkins Category:Mark Bunting Category:Neil Allan Category:Stephen Amell Category:Katie Cassidy Category:David Ramsey Category:Willa Holland Category:Emily Bett Rickards Category:John Barrowman Category:Paul Blackthorne Category:Neal McDonough Category:Echo Kellum Category:Emily Kinney Category:Jimmy Akingbola Category:Adrian Glynn McMorran Category:Charlotte Ross Category:Eugene Byrd Category:Chenier Hundal Category:Dean McKenzie Category:Phillip Mitchell Category:Bill Pozzobon Category:Aidan Pringle Category:Verified